Catboy VS. Robo-Cat
October 23, 2015 April 13, 2016 | writer = Justine Cheynet | director = Christian De Vita | previous = Catboy and Master Fang's Sword | next = Owlette and the Giving Owl}} "Catboy VS. Robo-Cat" (also known as "Yoyo contre Robo-Chat" in French) is the first half of the 7th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. By day, Connor, Greg, and Amaya were playing frisbee, but Connor's frisbee went into his garden. So once he got it, Greg and Amaya disappeared. By night, Catboy goes out to search for his friends, and thinks that they are being controlled by Romeo. He then discovers they are robot clones who Romeo calls "Robo-Owl" and "Robo-Gekko", while the real Greg and Amaya are being locked in hanging cages. They tried to get Catboy to get them out, but he is overprotective and claims that they don't stand a chance without their superpowers. The robots have all the powers of the originals, plus the added ability of firing energy beams out of their eyes. Robo-Gekko manages to steal the Cat-Car away from Catboy. Meanwhile, Greg borrows Amaya's pink wing hairpins, and uses it to remove the screws holding the cage together. Catboy tries to figure out how to get the pajamas back, which are necessary for accessing the PJ Mask powers. We do not know why the PJ's are required for the PJ Masks to activate their powers. Romeo does not explain how he got the pajamas, but this indicates that he is aware of their civilian identities, and home locations. He mentions he spent 2 years building a Super Computer to power the robots, but it is not clear if he has been battling the PJ Masks for that long or if he began building the computer for a different reason. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Robo-Cat *Robo-Gekko *Robo-Owl In the neighborhood, Connor, Amaya, and Greg are playing frisbee. As they throw their own frisbees to each other, they practice their playing moves - Connor's Super Scissor Jump, Amaya's Kicking Cartwheel, and Greg's Swirling Spin. Once they have the moves down, they throw their frisbees back to each other altogether. Amaya and Greg catch theirs as they do their moves, but when Connor tries to catch his and do his move, it flies above him and goes into his garden. Connor comments on Greg's frisbee throw, and Amaya and Greg both laugh. He then runs over to get it, and comes back out, only to find that Amaya and Greg have disappeared. At first, he thinks that they are hiding from him as a prank, but he sees their frisbees, which means that they would not have left them if they were hiding. He picks up Amaya's frisbee, and under it is a circuit board. This indicates that Romeo must have captured them, so Connor vows to go save them tonight. Once Connor turns into Catboy and arrives at headquarters, he goes to the PJ Picture Player to scan the circuit board that he found earlier. In a few seconds, it shows the results - a robot - proving that it is Romeo indeed who captured Amaya and Greg. With that, Catboy jumps into the Cat-Car, takes off from headquarters, and drives into the town. He activates his Cat Ears and turns to follow the sound of Romeo's voice looking for his circuit board. Pretty soon, Catboy arrives at the location that Romeo is in, and jumps out of the Cat-Car, demanding Romeo where is Amaya and Greg. The villain whistles out, and out comes what seems to be "Owlette and Gekko (Amaya and Greg)"; he claims that they are working for him now. This shocks Catboy, so he asks them to go away from Romeo, but "Owlette and Gekko" refuse to, and confirm that they are now with him. Catboy goes into suspicion about this, until he hears a couple of voices calling out, and turns to where they are coming from. Romeo tries to take his attention off of the spot, but Catboy jumps back into his Cat-Car and fires a couple of furballs. They hit a lamppost, and it shines on three hanging cages, and in two of the cages are both the real Amaya and Greg! They reveal that Romeo was able to steal them once Connor had gone into his garden to get his frisbee, especially since they do not have their superpowers. Suddenly, Catboy realizes something - the PJ Picture Player earlier mentioned a robot, which means that the Owlette and Gekko with Romeo are actually robot clones. Romeo confirms this, and adds on that he would have a robot clone of Catboy and Connor would be in a cage with his friends as well if he still had his circuit board with him. Luckily for him, Catboy has it on him, so he explains that once Robo-Owl and Robo-Gekko capture Catboy, he can get his circuit board back to create his robot clone of Catboy, and with the PJ Masks locked up for good, he will be able to take over the world. Hearing this, Amaya asks Catboy to unlock her and Greg out of the cages so they can help him. Catboy refuses, and explains that they cannot do it without their powers; therefore, he prepares to get their pajamas. Unfortunately, Romeo presses a button on his remote, and opening up a door in his laboratory, he actually has them as well. With that, he presses another button, and the Robo-Owl and Robo-Gekko go after Catboy. When they go after him, they reveal that they have the same powers as the real Owlette and Gekko. Catboy barely manages to escape them, and is surprised by this aspect. To make things worse, Robo-Owl fires a couple of laser beams from its eyes at him, revealing that the robots also have extra powers. Catboy moves to the side, stands up, and sees that his tail is frozen from being hit with Robo-Owl's laser beams. Romeo explains that it took 2 years for him to build his Super Computer to power and perfect the robots, but now that it is finished, he and his inventions are unstoppable. He adds on that the frozen effect of the laser beams are only temporary, but it gives him enough time to lock up Catboy for good. That being said, Robo-Gekko fires its laser beam at Catboy to freeze him. Catboy gets out of its way, and he lands upside-down in the driver's seat of the Cat-Car, the seat automatically buckling him up. Robo-Owl and Robo-Gekko soon get ready to capture Catboy and get the circuit board back from him, but fortunately for Catboy, his tail is now unfrozen, so with it, he presses the auto pilot button on his control panel, and the Cat-Car drives away. As it drives along, Catboy manages to find some fun in this, but he reminds himself of the mission; therefore, he unbuckles himself, and fixes himself back up. He then buckles back in, and gets ready to turn back, but he hears Romeo's Lab catching up to him, with Robo-Gekko in tow. Robo-Owl flies right beside them, and soon, it lands in front of Catboy's view. Catboy shakes the robot off, and activates his vehicle's Cat Directional Force Roar towards it, pushing it away. Just then, Robo-Gekko jumps off the lab and into Gekko's seat in the Cat-Car. Catboy is not fazed by this, though, and presses the seatbelt button on his control panel to lock the robot in. However, Robo-Gekko shoots another laser beam, and it hits the eject button on the panel. Catboy is shot out, and he safely parachutes down on top of one of the buildings. He unbuckles himself, and sees his Cat-Car, being driven by Robo-Owl, and Romeo's Lab going back to where Amaya and Greg are locked up. Catboy is not willing to give up, and he uses his Super Cat Speed to run back to them. A few moments later, Romeo and the robots are back at the alleyway. Presuming that Catboy is coming back to free Amaya and Greg, Romeo orders the robots to keep an eye out for him. Meanwhile, Amaya and Greg see that Catboy's Cat-Car is back, but without Catboy in it. Worried about something bad happening to him, they declare that they need to help him out. With Amaya's pink wing hairclip, Amaya and Greg start to unscrew the bars of the cages to escape. Suddenly, Catboy comes in from above, and asks them of what they are doing, to which they explain to him that they are escaping. Catboy warns them not to do it because they do not have their powers, so it would be better for them to stay trapped for right now. The two friends try to reassure him that they do not need their powers, because they are almost out, but Catboy is adamant about them without their superpowers. He begins to go off to Romeo's Lab to get his friends' pajamas, but once he moves, he accidently clangs the cages against each other. The sound attracts Romeo's attention, and he commands the robots to get him. Robo-Owl flies towards the 3 kids, but Catboy leads it away using his Super Cat Jump to run across the building. He jumps into the Cat-Car, and takes out the circuit board, relieved that he still has it. Suddenly, with its Super Gekko Camouflage, Robo-Gekko takes it from him, and throws it to Robo-Owl, who then gives it to Romeo as it holds Catboy down. Now that Romeo has his circuit board back, he inserts it into his Catboy robot clone, and waits for it to power up so he can activate it. Catboy struggles to free himself of Robo-Gekko's grasp, but then gets an idea. He presses a button on his panel with his tail, and the Cat-Car starts moving around. The two are flung out, and Catboy is freed. With that taken care of, Amaya asks Catboy to free her and Greg so they can help stop Romeo. Catboy is not going to, unfortunately, and runs over to Romeo to stop him from activating the last robot. He jumps up and prepares to pounce on him, but Romeo gets out of his way, and he instead lands on the button of the Super Computer, activating Robo-Cat. Now that all three PJ Mask Robots are activated, Romeo commands them to capture Catboy without his powers and his friends for good. Catboy tries to escape, but Robo-Cat, Robo-Owl, and Robo-Gekko circle around him. With him now trapped, Robo-Cat fires its lasers to freeze him. All hope seems lost for Catboy, until a lid from one of the garbage can flies in and deflects the beam back to Robo-Cat, hitting it. The source of it is none other than Amaya and Greg, who have managed to finish unscrewing the bars of the cages to escape with Amaya's hairpin while this chaos was taking place. Seeing this, Catboy realizes that even without their superpowers, they were able to help out. He thanks them, and apologizes for not letting them help out before. Angered by the two PJ Masks' escape, Romeo orders Robo-Owl and Robo-Gekko to get the 3 kids. However, now ready to let Amaya and Greg help out, Catboy uses his Super Cat Speed to run past the robots going towards them and over to Romeo. He startles him, making him lose grasp of his remote, and grabs it. He then pushes the button to open up the room in Romeo's Lab that contains Amaya and Greg's pajamas, grabs them, and gives it to his friends so they can turn into Owlette and Gekko. Now with all 3 PJ Masks back together, Owlette declares that they need to shut down Romeo's Super Computer. Once it shuts down, then the 3 robots will be deactivated. The PJ Masks get ready to stop it, but Robo-Cat recovers from the laser beam, and chases Catboy around. Soon, Robo-Owl and Robo-Gekko catch up with Owlette and Gekko and tackle them. Once Catboy gets away from Robo-Cat, he looks at the four figures: he cannot tell which ones are the real Owlette and Gekko. The figures tell him simultaneously that they are the real Owlette and Gekko, but it does not help him. Romeo is convinced that the PJ Masks are not going to win now, because Catboy cannot tell them apart. In a few moments, though, Catboy is not convinced, because he proclaims that he knows who the real Owlette and Gekko really are since they are his friends. With that, he picks up a couple of trash can lids that are scattered from the figures' tackle, and throws them. With their frisbee playing moves, the real Owlette and Gekko catch them. Catboy picks up a trash can lid as well, and the PJ Masks perform their frisbee special move. Catboy throws his trash can lid at one of the ropes of the hanging cages. It cuts it, and the cage falls down over Robo-Gekko. Robo-Owl flies off, and with Robo-Cat, they try to stop the PJ Masks from doing their special move, but when Catboy catches his trash can lid and throws it, Owlette and Gekko throw theirs as well, and they all run off. The trash can lids swoop past Robo-Owl, and it loses control of flying and hits Robo-Cat. In a few seconds, Owlette and Gekko catch their trash can lids, while Catboy runs off to get his after he misses it again. They all start laughing, but they are interrupted when Robo-Cat and Robo-Owl recover and go towards Owlette and Gekko. Catboy throws his trash can lid, and it hits Romeo's Super Computer, breaking it. Soon enough, with the Super Computer now destroyed, Robo-Cat, Robo-Owl, and Robo-Gekko (all 3 robot clones) shut down for good. Romeo is angry at his work being destroyed, and he makes his escape in his lab, declaring that the PJ Masks will pay. Luckily, it will have to stay like this for a while, so the PJ Masks exclaim their signature victory phrase. One day later, Connor, Amaya, and Greg are playing frisbee again. When Connor catches his frisbee, he sees that Amaya and Greg are gone again, with their frisbees left behind. Fortunately, they are just hiding behind one of the bushes from him as a prank. Connor sarcastically laughs at this, while Greg states that he would not have to take so much time looking for anything if he had his Super Cat Speed in the day. Amaya adds on that Greg would not have to hide if he had his Super Lizard Camouflage. Nevertheless, Connor states that he, Amaya, and Greg are an amazing team, whether or not they have their superpowers. He gives Amaya and Greg back their frisbees, and they start playing again, the episode ends with Connor, Amaya and Greg jumping up and throwing their frisbees saying, "PJ Masks, let's go!". *''Don't judge a book by its cover.'' *In this episode, Romeo introduces Robo-Cat, Robo-Owl, and Robo-Gekko, powered by the Super Computer. *This is the first time that only 1 PJ Mask headed to HQ. *This episode reveals that Romeo knew the PJ Masks's real identities and names the whole time. *Romeo says that Catboy wouldn't be able to tell the robots apart from the real PJ Masks. However, he most likely would, because the robots act more robotic, and have mechanized voices. This still somehow fools Catboy, though. *In this episode, an alternate version of the transformation sequence lyrics can be heard. However, in the French dub, this isn't included and kept the French-language lyrics of the transformation sequence. **This is the first time Lionel doesn't appear in the transformation sequence. *This is the first episode with the word "Vs." in the title. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Justine Cheynet-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo